The Wilted Lily
by ShutUpImReading
Summary: *My First Fanfic**UNFINISHED* Lily doesn't live the best life,Her mother died,Her father is a alcoholic, and her sister hates her In her 7th year at Hogwarts,She becomes Head girl and is stuck with the person she hates most in the world for the entire year! A story about romance,friendships, and letting go.
1. Chapter 1 - Mornings

~ The Wilted Lily ~

~ Chapter 1 ~

Lily Evans stood in her room staring at herself in the mirror. She hated the way she looked. She was 5ft7, slender, her loose auburn curls which usually fell ever so gracefully down her back and reached her lower back, was tied in a messy haphazard bun on top of her head with her wand pushed in her hair, her body was lightly splattered with freckles. She wore dark grey jeans, a black top, deep grey hoodie and her black doc martens**. **She sighed at her reflection grabbed her trunk and left the room, locking it behind her. She carried her trunk downstairs, went into the living room and saw her father sprawled on the sofa with a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey in is fist and beer cans scattered all over the room. She sighed again, pulled her wand out of the bun in her hair, muttered the 'scourgify' charm as she waved her wand. In a matter of seconds, the mess was cleared up.

She smiled sympathetically at her father. She knew it wasn't easy coping with her mothers' death; it wasn't easy for any of the Evans'. Lily's sister Petunia blamed her world for the cause of their mothers' death and broke off all contact with lily; She was almost never at home. Lily knew it was because she was scared, Scared of the Wizarding World. To make matters even worse, Petunias' boyfriend Vernon Dursley was probably the most horrible man Lily had ever met. He was a very chubby boy with black hair and blue eyes, Lily dint know what Petunia saw in him. He was arrogant, Conceited and very prejudice. To Lily; He was a complete twat.

Looking up at the clock, she noticed she was late.

'SHIT' she shouted, she rushed to the kitchen made her self some toast, ate as fast as she could. Just as she was about to run upstairs to grab something she'd forgotten; she though _I'm a witch, why on Earth am I running._ She closed her eyes, visualised her bedroom and then there was a loud _crack_; Lily opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom once again. She reached and opened her chest drawer, pulled out her coin purse and some jewlery of aswell. Lily apparated to the living room where dad was and crouched down beside him. She nudged him slightly

'Dad' She whispered 'Dad wake up'. He budged slightly and opened his eyes slightly

'Dad, I'm going to school now, I'm gonna miss my train' Lily said, nudging him again.

'Okay, sweetheart' he grumbled as he sat up 'When will you be back?'

'I'm not sure' she lied she didn't want to admit that she didn't want to come back home 'I'll try and come back at Christmas time, okay?'

'Yeah sure' he replied, and then he stood up and kissed her forehead and hugged her.

Lily headed for her trunk and used her wand to shrink it so she could it into her bag. She smiled at her dad, closed her eyes and when she opened them she was on platform 9 at Kings Cross Station. She ran towards the barrier between the wizard and muggle world, walked through it and there in front of her was the scarlet Hogwarts Express.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bad Beginings

~ The Wilted Lily ~

~ Chapter 2 ~

**DICLAIMER- (sadly) I do not own any Harry Potter Characters**

**A/N: This story isn't going to be 100% accurate (dates, time periods, inventions) so bare with me I have a great feeling about this story; Furthermore in the last chapter I added that Lily smokes, well, I've taken that out, I thought it was a bit too cliché & Un-Lily-Like, also I'm really sorry I took so long to update, I have school and other stuff going on so yeah, sorry, finally sorry if I repeat words i.e.: and, the, said. . So with all that out of the way here is chapter 2 **

Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express just on time, if she'd stayed at home any longer she'd have had probably missed the train.

'LILY!' she heard a familiar voice yell behind her, she turned around and saw Molly Prewett - a fellow Gryffindor, with hair that reached her shoulders and was a shade of red that resembled Lily's own – was running to catch up to her.

'Knew it was you, I'd recognize that orange hair anywhere' she beamed at her best friend

'Likewise, where's Marley? Lily asked. Molly was one of her closest friends, in there first year the pair were often mistaken for twins because of their hair colour.

'She's in there with my stuff, oh by the way I have to show you something, it'll blow you away, come' she said excitedly, pulling Lily by the arm. When they reached the compartment Lily was greeted with a squeal that came from her other best friend Marlene McKinnon. Marlene had light dirty blonde hair almost as long as Lily's; she had very bright blue eyes. She was admired by many boys, but she paid no attention to them, Lily personally thought Marlene was beautiful.

'LILLAY!' squealed Marlene as she bear hugged her best friend

'MARLEE' Lily mimicked giggling

'Ugh, I've missed you so much; Lills'

'Likewise, Hun' she said pulling out her shrunken trunk, returning it to its original size and putting it on the luggage rackandturned around too see Molly rummaging through her trunk as if her life depended on the thing that she wanted Lily to see so desperately.

'Gotcha, alright' she pulled out small tape recorder and showed it to Lily eagerly 'Weird, right? Molly asked, she pressed a button and held the recorder up to Lily and Marley's faces 'say something'

'Err…I like grapes' Lily said awkwardly

'Umm… I have blue eyes' Marley joined in

'_Err…I like grapes'_

_Umm…I have blue eyes' _the recorder mimicked, and Molly squealed 'isn't just amazing!'

'Yeah, really' Marley lied, she'd grew up in a muggle village, she was familiar with muggle inventions 'who did you say got it for you?' she asked

'I didn't and Author got it for me' Molly blushed slightly, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she sat down

'Author Weasley' Marley demanded 'Details, details'

'It's nothing really, we're partners in muggle studies' Molly immediately tried to change the subject 'so anyway, we seem to have royalty in out midst' she added nodding in Lily's direction

'Eh?' Marley pondered

'Head girl remember?

Marley's eyes widened 'I You made head girl, why didn't you tell me'

'I'll tell you right now – I made head girl' Lily said joking 'Ugh, d'you guys know who the head boy is?'

Both Marley and Molly shrugged, Lily sighed she rummaged through her bag looking for her head girl badge, when she found it she pinned it on her hoodie; she couldn't be bothered to change into her uniform just yet. The 3 girls conversed for a while until they were interrupted by the sound of manic laughter and yelling that came from 4 four boys who had just entered the room; these 4 boys were James Potter – a tall boy with unruly messy jet black hair, hazel eyes and round glasses, Sirius Black – a boy slightly shorter than James with black shoulder length hair and grey eyes, Remus Lupin – a boy with long, layered hair rounded around his face, with heavy bangs covering his forehead, and finally Peter Pettigrew who was slightly round and had had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, 'The Marauders' they called themselves.

'ah-hem' Marley cleared her throat to get the gangs' attention, they boys all turned around slowly.

'Oh, err, hi' Remus said slowly 'mind if we join you girls?'

'Yeah, sure' Lily smiled; that smile slowly faded when James sat next to her

'Alright, Evans' James said with a grin on his face

'Evening, Potter' she replied coldly, James always annoyed her, he constantly asked her out during their fifth and sixth year- she was surprised he didn't ask her out as soon as he entered the room- what annoyed Lily most about James was his incredibly huge ego. He literally strutted around the school as if he owned the damn place, jinxing students left and right, he was almost as bad as Vernon.

James on the other hand, thought Lily way beautiful inside and out, she clearly didn't know how beautiful she really was. Her eyes were what amazed James the most; they were so green and were a perfect almond shape, she was perfect in everyway. James had multiple girlfriends over the past few years, but all of that way to fill the hole in his heart caused by Lily's constant rejection. He didn't understand why she never gave him a chance; in fifth year James even wrote her a poem and yet she still said no, come to think of it the poem wasn't exactly what you would call 'romantic'

It read:

_Roses are red_

_Lilies are white_

_D'wanna get it on tonight?_

'Do any of you guys know who the head boy is' Marley asked

'Well, if I told you, that'll be too easy' Sirius teased 'but I can say, he's one of us four'

'Oh, please don't tell me it's you' Lily moaned

'Quite, the contrary, Lily flower'

'It must be Remus then' Molly suggested

Remus raised both of his hands 'Nope'

'Oh my God, no' Lily said massaging her temples 'Its Pettigrew isn't it

'That's where your wrong again, Flower' Sirius added. It took a few seconds before Lily figured out who it was; her head fell forward into her hands and the muffled sound of the words 'kill me now' escaped her lips

'No way' Marley gasped

'James?' Molly gasped with her mouth hanging 'how did _he _make head boy'

'We've been wondering that since James got his letter' Sirius responded.

James snickered remembering the ridiculous theories Sirius and Remus had came up with during the summer

Several minutes passed then there was a knock at the door, Lily looked up and saw a plump lady standing at the door with a trolley full of Honeydukes sweets

'Anything from the trolley?' she asked

Lily jumped up, pulled out some galleons from her pockets

'Can I have some of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and some of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, please?' she asked

'Sure you can, lovely' the lady replied, she'd always liked Lily 'That'll be 7 galleons please'

'Oh, I'll just have a Pumpkin Pasty then'

'OK dear, that's 4 galleons'

Lily gave the lady the 4 galleons and headed back inside the compartment, where she sat down next to molly that was reading a muggle book, and began to eat her pasty. She wasn't exactly what you would call 'rich' in the Wizarding world or the muggle world.

Before her mother died, Lily's dad used to have a job in a bank, Lily's mother was a florist – hence the reason Lily and Petunia are named after flowers **(A/N – I'm not sure this is true, lets just pretend shall we') **but after her mothers death, her father turned to alcohol to 'help' cope with his wife's death was fired due to turning up to work drunk once.

Lily sighed; it felt like she'd been on the train for hours

'How long have we been on here?' she finally asked

'Bout 45 minutes, not long left' Remus answered, Light sighed and began to read a book she had in her bag

'Prongsie, you seem quiet today' Sirius asked 'what's up'

'Oh, err, just thinking' James said shaking her head

'Ooooooh, of whom' Sirius teased

It seemed as if everyone in the compartment was staring at him, everyone excluding Lily – who was completely absorbed in her book

'Oh, umm, school work' James finally said and ruffled his hair a bit 'Yeah, I hear you get allot of work in seventh year 'cos of, umm, NEWTS'

'Right, 'course you were' Sirius said smirking

'It's like you live to embarrass James, Sirius' Marley said

'Nah, just a hobby' he replied winking at Marley making her blush slightly

'Speaking of being quiet, Wormy you haven't said a word since we got on'

Peter shook his head, clearly he'd been thinking about something very carefully

'Oh, just real tired, didn't get much sleep yesterday' Wormtail said rubbing his inner right arm inconspicuously

'Oh right, makes sense'

'Yeah...'

'Molls?' Lily whispered sleepily

'Mm-hmm' molly mumbled

'Wake me up when we get there, alright'

'Yeah sure, Lills'

Lily rested her head on Molly's shoulder and closed her eyes and fell asleep; James watched Lily sleep, it was captivating; the way lose strands of hair framed her face, the way her lips were slightly parted, it was beautiful. He promised himself – one day, he would make her his girlfriend.

'Evans, Evans wake up'

Lily was woken up by James, which made Lily jump

'Where's Molly?'

'She went to find Author 10 minutes before the train stopped, I think she got off with him; she didn't want to wake you, she took your trunk with her so you wouldn't have to carry it'

'Oh, right' Lily stood up and yawned stretching her arms; then walked out the compartment and off the train.

'Have we missed the carriages?' Lily asked noticing the carriages that were normally outside Hogsmead station were not there

'Umm, I think so yeah' James said 'I guess we have to walk'

Lily sighed and pushed a lose curl behind her ear 'Great'

After 5 minutes of walking along a footpath towards Hogwarts, James finally decided to break the silence

'So, how was your summer?'

'Rather shit, if I'm honest' Lily said casually, James couldn't help but snigger

'Aw, didn't know you'd miss me that much Evans' he smirked, Lily narrowed her eyes

'Yeah, it was unbearable' she added sarcastically, pouting slightly

'Aw, don't worry, Evans; you'll get to see me everyday from now on'

'Ugh, don't remind me' Lily groaned, she hated the thought of patrolling the halls with James

'Nawh, admit it, Evans, you love the though of seeing me everyday '

'If I did I'd be lying' Lily retorted slyly 'now come on we're already 20 minutes late'

The two reached the school gates shortly after and waited for someone to let them in.

'So how was _your _summer then, Potter?' Lily asked

'Well… my parents were away most of the time, so me and Sirius had the house to ourselves'

'Your parents sound like busy people'

'They are, there aurors, so they travel allot; especially with what's going on these days'

'Mm, makes sense I guess'

'Yeah' James sighed 'So…'

'James Potter, running out of things to say, I never thought I'd see the day'

'Nah, I haven't ran out of things to say; I'm just resting my vocal chords'

'Hmm, I may have spoken too soon'

'Probably'

'I bet we've missed the sorting by now' Lily said, sitting down on the ground, she didn't care too much about her jeans getting dirty.

'Yeah, but the sortings are boring anyway'

'Tell me about it' Lily agreed

'Hold on, is Lily Evans, _agreeing _with me?' James questioned jokingly 'well this is a first'

Lily rolled her eyes and tried to push back loose hairs falling from her bun.

'James? Lily?' a familiar voice came from behind 'what're yew two doin' out 'ere'

James and Lily looked up to see Hagrid, a half-giant 10 times the size of an average man

'Hey, Hagrid, we missed the carriges and we were waiting for someone to let us in'

'_We Lily Evans said we, as in me and her, her and me, this is a sign'_ thought James

'Oh, alrigh', I'll let yeh in' Hagrid said, unlocking the gates and pushed the door open for the two students to enter the school grounds; Lily practically power walked past Hagrid and James to the school doors and waited for Hagrid to open it.

'In a hurry are we, Evans?' James asked smirking

'Yes, actually I am' Lily replied slightly angrily 'and if you haven't noticed you're head boy, so you should be too' just when Hagrid opened the school doors, she stormed off inside heading for the great hall; with James jogging to catch up with her.

'Well, what if I don't wanna be head boy' James yelled, grabbing Lily by the wrist making her turn around to face him

'Well that's your problem' Lily snarled turning on her heel towards the great hall – with James behind her - she pushed the door open and they were met by the eyes of the entire school.

Lily walked down the hall' meeting the gazes of the staring audience.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, our head girl and boy Lily Evans and James Potter' Professor Dumbledore announced and the entire hall burst into applauses. Lily continued to walk; ignoring the death glares given to her by James' fan girls and sat down next to Marley, Molly and her other friend Alice Oliver **(A/N- I couldn't find Alice Longbottom's former surname so this one in made up) **

'Look who finally decided to join us' Molly said

'Sorry, missed the carriages had to walk' Lily replied, helping herself to some apple pie

'Ooooh, did you have a big strong handsome man to keep you company' Marley teased;

'And to keep you safe' Alice joined

'She sure did' said James who had just sat down next to Sirius, Remus and peter; who were all stuffing their faces with food.

'Egotistical prick' Lily muttered poking her pie with her fork

'Now now, flower' Sirius said wagging his finger 'no need for that kind off language'

'Especially since your head girl' James added, smirking as bit into the chicken leg he had clutched in his hand. Lily was fuming; she'd never hated anyone this much in her life.

'Ugh, you are so irritating, Potter' Lily snarled stabbing the remains of her apple pie with her fork, then turning to face Molly, Marley and Alice.

'Wow, she hates you, mate' Sirius said turning to face James, Remus and Peter.

'Yeah, I know' James replied glumly 'How come she likes you Remus?'

Remus swallowed his pumpkin juice, and then said 'Because I'm mature, well that's what I think anyway'

'Ugh, mature, I hate that word'

'Like wise prongsie' Sirius agreed 'Sounds too… hard'

'Ah no righ' said peter who had his mouth full of food.

'Ugh, Wormtail, that's vile ever heard of not speaking with you mouth full' Sirius exclaimed in disgust

'Sorry' Peter mumbled with his head hanging down

When the feast was over, students evacuated the great hall table by table. Professor McGonagall- head of Gryffindor house walked over to the Gryffindor table to dismiss them.

'Can the head girl and boy stay behind, the rest of you may go' McGonagall said and the entire Gryffindor house – excluding Lily and James – started towards the door as instructed by McGonagall.

'Right, well' she started 'congratulations on becoming head girl and boy, it is rather nice that boy of you are in my house, but anyway back to the point, as head boy and girl you two will have your own common room, you are allowed to invite your friends inside, but as head boy and girl you have a responsibility to abide by the rules so they must return to the common room before curfew; now then if you'd like to follow me I'll show you two too your new dorm' and with that's he spun on her heel and headed out the great hall, up 3 flights of stairs and made a turn to the left.

'_Merlin's beard; I cannot believe that I, James Potter; will be sharing a common room with THE Lily Evans, this is surreal; I might finally have a chance with her.'_ James thought; this was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him at Hogwarts.

'_No no, no, no, no, no! This CANNOT be happening, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse! UGH. Why him, HIM, of all people who could've been head boy Dumbledore chooses him, UGH!' _Lily thought, ever since 1st year she'd wanted to be head girl; now however she was wishing she wasn't.

'Now then, here we are' McGonagall finally said, panting a bit 'The current password is 'Blast-ended Skrewts, you should change the password every 2 weeks for security purposes, so congratulations again and goodnight' then she spun around and walked away.

'Blast-ended skrewts' James said and the portrait swung open and revealed the red and gold heads common room. Lily walked around the room; it was a large, warm and cosy room lit by the fireplace and a black cushion sofa. There was a mini- kitchen across the room. There were also two stair ways that lead to a balcony were both Lily and James' bedrooms were; and between both dorms was the bathroom.

Lily headed up the stairs and entered the door labelled 'Head Girl'. Lily's eyes widened at the sight of her new bedroom; it was twice the size of Lily's room at home, there was a king size bed with a burgundy quilt on it, either side of the bed were 2 tall gold lamps, the walls were Mauve with swirls of ivory over it and sheer curtains with a similar colour. Behind her there were 3 bookcases filled with books both muggle and wizard. Under the bookshelves, was Lily's trunk.

She opened her trunk and rummaged through it, looking for her towel, and her shower bag; she needed a shower.

Lily headed out the room and walked towards the bathroom between the 2 doors. _THUD. _Lily fell to the ground clutching her forehead.

'Oh shit Lily, I am so sorry' James apologised rapidly; offering his hand to Lily 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm, um, fine, err, sorry' she stammered grabbing James' hand and pulling herself up.

'No, no, it's my fault; really' he insisted 'are you hurt?'

'No really, I'm fine' She picked up her shower bag from the floor 'I err just wanted to use the bathroom'

'Alright, I'll join you' James replied slyly grinning

'Umm, no you will not' Lily snapped, narrowing her eyes 'not now, not tomorrow, not ever'

'Shame, your missing out, Evans' Lily's eyebrows rose in disgust

'Ugh, grow up, Potter' she said opening the door and slamming it behind her and locking the door.

'You know I'm joking right, Evans?'

'POTTER GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR OR I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU!' Lily yelled from behind the door banging it with her fist. James chortled and headed downstairs.

Lily turned on both the hot and cold water taps and let the steam from the shower cloud the bathroom. She removed her top and jeans, undid her hair and stared at herself in the mirror in front of her. She had light bruises oh her legs and stomach. At her primary school, Lily was teased and picked on because of her hair colour by a group of girls lead by a girl named Vanessa Jacobs. Vanessa Jacobs was an extremely over weight girl, with short curly brown hair. She was feared by the entire school. Lily didn't have friends to stick up for her at that time –not like that they would, anyway. Lily was beat constantly by them, she was afraid to tell her parents because she didn't know what they would do to her if she told. So for 4 years she endured the constant beatings and teasing of Vanessa Jacobs, she regretted not telling anyone allot. Lily stepped in to the bathtub and let the shower water wet her hair and body. It was so relaxing, the way the water droplets slid off her skin, the way the warm droplets formed steam as she stood there without moving at all. She scrubbed her body with her magnolia soap bar and washed her hair with her strawberry scented shampoo then rinsed it out. She stepped out of the bath 5 minutes, wrapped her towel around herself, packed up her stuff then opened the door and started towards her bedroom. She took 5 minutes to get dressed; when she was done she grabbed a book and her wand and headed downstairs. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw a grand piano in the corner of the room that she'd never noticed before; Lily couldn't remember the last time she'd played the piano, she hadn't played in 3 years, it reminded her of her mother too much. Shaking her head remembering what she'd came downstairs to do, so she went and sat down of thee sofa and began to read her book. She heard James enter the bathroom and leave 10 minutes; he came downstairs 5 minutes later wearing a top a tracksuit bottoms.

'Hi' he said sitting down next to her- much too close for Lily's likings

'Hello' she replied briefly, moving along the sofa

'Good book?' He asked

'Uh, yeah, it's quite interesting actually'

'What's it about?'

'Its about a girl named Snow White, who lives with her vain step-mother who has a magic mirror that knows everything, so one day she asks the mirror 'who is the fairest of them all' and the mirror replies 'Snow White', enraged she asks the local huntsman to kill Snow White and cut out her heart and bring it too her-'

'Oh, wow, a bit extreme isn't it' James interrupted

'Hmm, but then again – she was extremely vain'

'You have a point there; continue please, this is an interesting story'

'Actually here-'she said handing him the book 'you read it I've read it plenty of times'

'Thanks, Lils'

'I'm Lils now am I?' she said questioning her new nickname 'What happened to Evans?'

James shrugged flicking through the pages of his new book 'You tell me, Evans?'

Lily smiled, James couldn't help but stare – smile was enchanting. Lily noticed him staring at her.

'What?' she asked

'Oh, Um, your hair's wet' He replied quickly '_smooth, Potter, real smooth'_

'Yeah, I'm air-drying it' Lily replied slightly baffled

'Oh, cool' James quickly said, running a hand through is already messy hair. There was a second of silence then a snicker came from out of the blue

'What's that?' Lily asked jumping up and looking around the room to see where the mysterious giggling was coming from.

'Prongs, you've lost your charm' the strangely familiar voice said, Lily turned around and saw James pull out a mirror out of his pocket, she frowned slightly as she saw him talk to the mirror

'Nah, mate' James said to the mirror 'being so charming all the time is tiring, you know'

'Ah, I feel you, bro' Lily edged towards James and looked into the mirror, to her surprise she saw the face of Sirius Black in the mirror 'Oh hey there, Lily'

'Err, hi, Sirius' she said still amazed at what she was seeing, she sat back down next to James edging in closer to see the mirror – which James chuckled at

'So what's up, Pads' James asked, moving up so Lily could see the mirror clearly

'Not much really, I'm in the common room, Alice and Frank where just flirting away a while ago' Sirius said 'Moony is over by the fire reading, I dunno where Wormy's gone, and I the sexiest Marauder – Sirius Orion Black am sat here planning our next prank'

'Sounds fun' James said sarcastically

'Yeah, someone's got to do the work you know'

'mhmm'

'Where are Molly and Marley' Lily asked

'Oh, Molly was with Author talking about felyphones or something like that' Lily snickered at Sirius' mispronunciation of the word 'Telephone'

'How about Marley?'

'She's gone to bed'

'Oh right' she said slightly disappointed

'Yeah, so how're things on the other side' Sirius asked pushing his hair back

'Nothing really, if I'm honest' James replied casually 'Evans, was telling me a story about a girl named Snow White'

'Odd name' Sirius remarked 'why'd her parents name her Snow White'

'I dunno, mate, I bet it was snowing and her parents where like 'lets name out daughter snow white because it's snowing and the snow is white'

The two friends burst into a fit of laughter, even Lily giggled slightly

'Actually, her parents named her Snow White because of her skin colour'

'Racist, much?' Sirius said and James sniggered.

'Wow, Pads, you really think outside the box don't you?'

'Sure do, Prongsie, I sure do'

'Well, I'm knackered, so I'm going to bed' Lily said standing up and heading for the stairs

'Alright, g'night, Evans' James said

'GOODNIGHT FLOWER!' bellowed Sirius from the mirror

'Night guys' Lily replied as she headed up the stairs and into her room; where she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep – not even bothering to tuck herself in.

James made his way upstairs a few minutes after Lily went, he and Sirius were planning there next prank on the Slytherins.

'Right so I was thinking green slime and hair- dying dung bombs'

'Sounds great, mate' James said half-heartedly as he slumped onto his bed

'Whats up, Prongs' Sirius asked 'you seem so down'

'Oh, nothing just tired' James lied covering himself with the blanket

'You're thinking about, Lily aren't you?'

'Pads are you psychic' James said smirking slightly

'Nah, it's pretty obvious since you think about her _all_ the time' Sirius pointed out

'I do not think about her all the time' James said defensively

'Yeah you do, mate, don't try and deny it'

'Alright, fine' he admitted, Sirius smiled triumphantly

'well, thinking about her all the time won't help, you have to do something, this is out last year at Hogwarts, you know' Sirius said matter-of-factly

'Yeah, I know' James sight and ran his hand through his hair

'If it helps, I'll try and find out a few facts about her' Sirius offered

'Yeah, thanks, you're the best'

'I know I am' he replied cockily

'Mm-hmm, you keep telling yourself that, I'm going to bed'

'Alright, night mate'

'Night' James yawned tucking the mirror under his pillow and resting his head on it. He closed his eyes and slipped off into darkness; that night he dreamed about locks of fiery hair.


End file.
